Rekindling a Relationship
by JayandNyamakelove
Summary: After defeating the Digital Overlord, Nya is worried that Jay doesn't think she loves him. She needs a way to tell him how she feels. But how? I suck at summaries. (JayXNya) WARNING: Sex and language.


Rekindling a Relationship

Today was another normal day for our ninja. It had been a month since they defeated the Digital Overlord and his army of nindroids. Nya had also discovered that Cole wasn't her perfect match and it was all just a trick by the Overlord. Unfortunately, Jay had found out about this and was crushed. She hated herself for even listening to a machine and hurting Jay that badly. She was lucky that Jay didn't leave her. He said it was okay and was glad she stayed with him. But Nya could tell by that look in his eyes, that he hurt badly. He loved her so much and when he found out about this, he died inside. He thought that she didn't really love him. But she did love him.

Nya sighed. "Oh, what am I supposed to do?" She asked herself. She needed to show Jay how she felt towards him. But how? Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. A naughty thought. Nya giggled and ran to go find Jay.

Jay sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. Kai and Cole sat by the table and played checkers while Zane read a book. Lloyd was playing a video game while Sensei meditated. Suddenly, Jay felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck from behind the couch. Nya tilted Jay's head up and kissed him. Jay smiled when he saw Nya walk around the couch and sit next to him.

"Hey Jay." Nya spoke softly while she snuggled against his chest.

"H-Hey Nya." Jay stuttered as he felt Nya's hands slip under his shirt and move about on his stomach. What was she doing?

"So, I've been thinking." She said while her hands explored his chest. "Maybe we could do something tonight."

"Um, sure!" Jay responded quickly. 'What do you want to do?" Jay then shivered as he felt Nya's finger run along the seam of his boxers.

"It's a surprise." She whispered into his ear, her breath tickling it. Jay blushed at he felt Nya gently nip his left ear before facing him again.

"Meet me here tonight at eight, okay?" She said.

"S-Sure." Jay said.

Nya smiled and kissed his cheek.

"See you then sweetie." Nya spoke softly before getting up. On the way out, Nya winked at Jay. Jay wondered what she had in store for him tonight. They all turned their heads to the table when they heard a loud plop. Then Cole got up and ran away with his hands covering his mouth and nose. Kai had farted. The stench reached the other inhabitants in the room and they all groaned.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Lloyd shouted.

Kai smirked and leaped on top of Lloyd. He shoved the gasping green ninja's head under his ass and farted again.

"AAAHHH!" Lloyd cried while trying not to breathe.

"What's the matter Lloyd? Don't you just **love **the smell?" Kai asked.

Zane then walked towards them and sniffed the gasses.

"Hmm... What an interesting stench." Zane mumbled before leaning down and sniffing Kai's ass.

"I think Cole should have some too." Kai said to Zane.

Zane nodded and left the room, soon returning with a tied up Cole.

"He struggled at first, but I could handle him." Zane said with a smile.

Kai giggled and started groaning as he let more rip. Zane gently put Cole's head under Kai, before going down himself. Kai let out a sharp cry as something solid and wet came out. Kai had just sharted. Jay quickly got up and ran to his room, not wanting to get fart raped.

Later that night, Jay went to the living room where he was supposed to meet Nya. The room had no light except of that of the fire place. Jay sat down on the couch and heard soft footsteps. He looked up and saw Nya smiling at him.

"Nya, what-" Jay said but was cut off by Nya kissing him.

"You and I are gonna have a good time." Nya whispered into his ear. She quickly jumped on top of him and kissed him hard. He felt her tongue push against his lips, trying to get access to his mouth. Jay really didn't know what the hell to do, so he allowed Nya to do what she wanted to. He opened his mouth and felt her tongue touch his. Nya leaned all of her weight on to Jay and the both collapsed on the couch. After at least a minute, Nya pulled away and looked at Jay.

"Jay, I love you so much. Please, forgive me and let me give you the absolute best night of your life." Nya pleaded.

"Nya, I love you too. I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way." Jay said.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please, let me love you!" Nya cried.

Before Jay had time to answer, Nya kissed his neck and felt him shiver.

"Wow. You're neck is sensitive, isn't it?" Nya asked.

Jay nodded. Nya smiled seductively, wanting to take full advantage of Jay's sensitivity. She began pressing soft kisses against his neck, causing him to moan, while her hands tugged on his shirt. She wanted it off, now. Jay assisted her by pulling it off and throwing it across the room.

Nya leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I want you, now." She then licked his ear and began to nibble on it. Pretty soon, she was sucking on his entire ear making the ninja moan loudly. Nya yanked his pants off and slipped out of her dress. She giggled when she caught Jay staring at her.

"Like something, baby?" Nya asked.

Jay nodded with his mouth wide open. Nya took the opportunity and kissed Jay again. She took off her bra and panties, preparing to remove Jay's underwear. She pulled them off and saw his growing erection. Jay blushed bright red as he felt Nya touch it lovingly. She slowly moved her hand up and down before kissing his cock. Jay moaned. Nya began to suck the cock and eventually pulled the entire thing into her mouth. Her tongue played with his cock while her mouth gave it a bath.

Jay moaned loudly. "Nya!"

The samurai looked up at her lover.

"I-I think I'm gonna..." Jay stopped as he felt Nya lovingly rub the area around the base. He groaned loudly again before shooting his load into her mouth. She swallowed it all and smirked at him.

Jay panted and chocked out. "H-How did I... taste?"

Nya kissed his chest and responded. "Delicious. Sweet and Addicting. Just like you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Jay watched as Nya got up and laid on the floor.

"Please, Jay." Nya whispered as she spread her legs. Jay gently entered her, but pulled out as he heard her cry.

"Are you alright!?" Jay asked his girlfriend while hugging her.

"Yes, it's just my first time." She said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"It's mine too. I'm so sorry Nya. Maybe we shouldn't-" Jay whispered but was cut off by Nya kissing him yet again.

"It's not your fault. And thank you for caring. I'll do it this time though." She said. Jay nodded as Nya got on top of him and eased her way onto his cock. He began to thrust slowly. Soon, the pain became pleasure and Nya moaned.

"Jay, please go faster." She cried out.

Jay nodded and began to go harder and faster as his pleasure began to go up. Jay moaned as Nya's walls squeezed a little tighter on his cock. Nya began to thrust back at Jay, and both of their thrusting became rhythmic. The kissed again and moaned into each other's mouths. Nya noticed that Jay looked to be holding something in.

"What's wrong Jay?" Nya asked.

"I don't know if I can hold it in any longer." Jay moaned.

"Just release it then. I want to feel your juices in me!" Nya whispered.

"But I want to cum with you." Jay returned. At that, Nya moaned loudly.

"Jay, I'm going to cum!" She shouted.

Both of them moaned loudly as they orgasmed together. It felt amazing.

"I love you Nya." Jay whispered.

"I love you too Jay." Nya returned.

They both began to thrust again. It was the best day of their lives.


End file.
